Eien no Chikyuu
by Double Negative
Summary: [Immortal Earth] Hikari and Yami are the names of the two dominationg species of earth, but they hate eachother and are brewing a war. Can an ocast Light and a corrupted Dark save them all? S/J... Side couples: Y/Y, R/B, M/M, M/A. Yaoi, Yuri. Prologue up!


Disclaimer: Uhhhhhhhhh... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh... BUT I do own this universe so ask before you take! ^_~  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!!! YURI!!!!!! The usual.  
  
AN: I really don't have much to say except, did you notice that mostly every flame on a good story is spelt wrong? If you want us to read it we at least need to understand it! Anyways, ENJOY! (Also, ignore the bad quote I thought of it pretty quickly...)  
  
~*~  
  
Eien no Chikyuu [Immortal Earth]  
  
Prologue  
  
How can I own love, if I can't own myself? How can I fall down if I can't keep myself up? How can I live in this Immortal Earth? ---Me  
  
~*~  
  
A war.  
  
That's what people would call it. But I would rather call it a conflict, a problem. Why? Because I'm not part of it. I should be, but I'm not. It's hard to be an outcast, to be shoved out of your home by your own friends and family. Just because I only have half a soul, half a life.  
  
I'm not ashamed of myself; I like to have my own dreams, my own thoughts.  
  
My own mind.  
  
The world right now is split in half for the dominating species. Half for the Hikari's and half for the Yami's. For me it's four, the original two and then me. But I also know there are Yami's who also have no other half, and are suffering constantly.  
  
Like me.  
  
The Hikari's are the Light people. They're playful and innocent and are always willing to help others. Of course some are corrupted... but that's a different story.  
  
The Yami's on the other hand are Dark people. They're the complete opposite. They don't care for anyone other than themselves, and love to torture their victims.  
  
Most people are wondering why a war's going on in the first place. It's really all about fear. The Dark side is afraid of having a light side. A side that is innocent, vulnerable. The Light's are afraid of having a Dark side, evil and uncaring.  
  
Me? I don't care either way. Why? Because I'm a Light without a Dark. I have no other half, and for that I was disowned. Just because I was different. But why was I cast out because I have no other half? I should be special, thought of like a god. But because of this god damn war I'm thought of as a threat. I can be captured for information and tortured BUT not harm any of the Yami's.  
  
Why?  
  
No matter how hard we try to stay away from each other we are still linked. If a Yami tries to hurt a Hikari the said Hikari's Yami gets hurt. And vice versa. But with me it doesn't matter, because I have no dark.  
  
That link is the reason why this war is so confusing. Each side has to find a way to hurt each other but not use their own touch. The Hikari's being non-violent, are creating special holding cells. These cells are normal things like a chair or an earring. For the more powerful Yami's they use ancient and spiritual items, and all of them are incrusted with an eye.  
  
The Yami's on the other hand are way more violent and enjoy screams of agony. Especially their war leader Marik, he's really creepy. They are currently working on a monster army filled with grotesque, disfigured creatures.  
  
When I was a child I always thought why don't the Yami's and Hikari's unite or at least work together? But a Yami and Hikari did try that once, Pega and Sus (YLN: Don't ask! I don't know his Jap name and Maximillion is really scary..... No offence) they joined and got ultimate power. But at the price of his mind, he is now a corrupted being and no one wants anything to do with him.  
  
Why do I know all this?  
  
It's because I'm small... inferior. Or in other words a drifter, no one cares anymore so I use that to my advantage.  
  
I'm just me.  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
~*~  
  
^_^ The idea sprung up and wouldn't leave me alone. This chappie is choppy and doesn't give much info but it's just a prologue! I'm going to describe more on the Yami's, Hikari's and the war in the next chapters. I have a question though! Should I make our MAIN Yami's and Hikari's know each other? I don't think I am but you never know.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
~*~  
  
Wonderful, a sand storm.  
  
But I wasn't the only one enjoying the small grains of sand hitting harshly upon my face. Over on my left side was one person, also struggling against the winds. No sooner than when I started watching it, they collapsed.  
  
Rushing over as fast as I could, considering the circumstances, I pulled off the hood of the stranger.  
  
I gasped at the sight; porcelain skin was framed with dark silky brown hair. His lips were a dark red with an unconscious pout that seemed to belong.  
  
He was... Beautiful.  
  
My reverie was soon broken as I caught the symbol on his neck.  
  
He was a Dark.  
  
~*~  
  
This MAY change! REVIEW!  
  
YL 


End file.
